Kink
by KrisKenshin
Summary: Paring: Ed, his hand and quite a few memories. Genre: Implied Yaoi some Hent. a little Crest, Kink, Lemon, Drabble, what else?


**Kink – **_**A Fullmetal Alchemist Fan Fiction Drabble**_

**Note: **This was for Kink month at FMAyaoi on LJ. Spell checked only.

**Author: KrisKenshin**

**Paring: **Ed, his hand and quite a few memories.

**Genre:** Implied Yaoi some Hent. a little Crest, Kink, Lemon, Drabble, what else?

**Rating:** NC-17'ish

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. I really wish I did, then Roy would not look like a duchebag in the new anime . *sadness*

**_

* * *

_**

Ed made his usual display of anger and stomped from the office, once outside he quickly B-lined for his dorm. Thank God, his brother was at the library and would be there for the next few hours.

Roy was a total PRICK and it turned him on. No one had to know but him. He loved there squabbles and he loved it even more when Roy hit on women in front of him.

Oh God! That look in Roy's eyes as he watched Hawkeye's ass walk out of the office was to DIE for!

He hastily slipped in the room, quickly removed his jacket and shirt, and made sure to lock the door this time.

Even if getting caught jacking off by his brother was one of his favored ways to climax, it lead to awkward silences and funny looks that he just didn't want to deal with.

Although, now that he thought about it, that was kind of hot too.

Moaning, he reached down with his flesh hand and rubbed himself through his pants.

His back hit the door.

Roy had been furious with him this time. Most of the people around the office believed that he made blunders because of his age and inexperience, but Roy expected the best and when he didn't get it, he took it out on him in full force.

He unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing erection out, grasping it tightly. "Nugh!" and his head fell back with a thud.

What those people didn't know was that he half did it on purpose.

Brushing the pad of his thumb across his tip he wiped the hot cum off, raised his hand and licked the salty fluid away.

He had once dared Winry to kiss Al in front of him when they were kids and she had given his brother tongue!

His hips jerked and quickly reclaimed himself in his hand, giving a few quick strokes.

A vein in Roy's temple throbbed as the sparks danced around his glove, barely restraining from snapping.

His fingers ran along his dick, slid back to his base and pulled, long and slow. Hips rocked forward and his pants slipped from his thighs sliding with a soft swoosh to his ankles.

Maes, quickly groping his wife's breast in the kitchen after the party.

A few more quick pulls and his butt cheeks slap back against the door.

Greed slapping Martel's ass before pulling her aside and swabbing her throat out with his tongue.

Moaning, he lifted his balls with his right hand, shivering as they rolled over the cool metal, breath catching.

Roy talking to Maes in hushed tones about sucking his cock later that night.

Fuck yeah, that was a good one!

A flick of his thumb over his tip, a groan, and his eyes rolled back in his head, gasping for breath.

Roy slamming his hands down on the desk and storming over to him as if he would hit him.

Hips jerked uncontrolled, slamming into his closed fist. Sweating and panting he moaned his own name. He slid down the door, flesh squeaking along the smooth surface, still fucking into his hot palm.

And of course there was the best! In the library on the way to the restricted section he ran across Roy Fucking this blond chick back in the stacks. They had gone at it for almost an hour. Fuck, Roy made the best sounds when he was fucking! Like a fucking animal and that chick was practically screaming! Oh God!

Thrusting one last time into his hand, his body tensed and his head flew back as he slipped fully to the floor.

"FUCK! UGH!"

Cum shot into the air and landed with a splat on his stomach, his penis twitched in his hand as the last of his cum spilled.

He panted, reached up and smeared it across his skin, up his abs, over his hard nipple, throat and into his mouth. Sucking each finger clean as his breath returned.

He lay there for a while replaying his climax in his mind. Finally giving up on a second go, he sat up and headed for the shower.

Better head to the library, maybe he would get lucky and find a way to get his brothers body back.

* * *

END


End file.
